tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heiße Quellen
thumb|300px Die Heißen Quellen, Saunen oder Badeanstalten sind ein zumeist optionales Element in den meisten Haupttiteln der Tales of-Reihe. Die Entscheidung, Zeit in einer solchen Einrichtung zu verbringen, ist stets mit humoristischen Szenen verbunden. Häufig erhalten die Heldengruppen oder zumindest einzelne Figuren auch neue Titel, Kostüme, Titel oder sogar Artes. Die Einrichtungen selbst können bisweilen obligatorisch in einer Hauptgeschichte besucht werden, aber die gemeinten Szenen sind immer optional. Fast immer werden in den Einrichtungen separate Bäder für Damen und Herren angeboten. In den Spielen Tales of Symphonia In Tales of Symphonia wird die heiße Quelle auch Kommunionsquelle oder Elysiaquelle genannt. Sie befindet sich auf Tethe'alla auf einer eher abgelegenen Insel in der Nähe des Nordkaps vom Kontinent Fooji, auf dem Meltokio liegt. Die heißen Quellen werden im Verlauf der Hauptgeschichte repariert und können daher nicht betreten werden, bis die Hauptgeschichte weit genug fortgeschritten ist. Sie sind repariert, sobald die sogenannten Flanoir-Szenen stattfanden, in denen Lloyd sich für einen Seelenpartner entscheiden muss. Die heißen Quellen bleiben endgültig geschlossen, wenn Kratos Aurion als Seelenpartner gewählt werden. Nach der Reparatur sind die heißen Quellen umgebaut worden, sodass es keine getrennten Bereiche mehr für Damen und Herren gibt. Zelos unterbreitet daher den Vorschlag, dass sie gemeinsam baden können, was aber vor allem Sheena verweigert. Danach muss entschieden werden, ob zuerst die Damen oder die Herren baden sollen. Baden die Damen, nutzt Zelos die Chance, um sie zu bespannen. Colette spricht Sheena auf ihre großen Brüste an, während sie selbst flach wie ein Bügelbrett ist. Unterdessen bemerkt Lloyd, dass Zelos spannt, und tadelt ihn, wodurch die Damen auf sie aufmerksam werden. Zelos flüchtet jedoch, bevor die Damen bei ihnen ankommen, sodass Lloyd allein zurückbleibt, als Sheena zuerst ankommt. Die Damen brandmarken Lloyd als Spanner. Lloyd, Colette und Sheena erhalten hierdurch neue Titel. Die Badeszene der Herren ist deutlich kürzer und beinhaltet, wie die Herren ihren Aufenthalt sichtlich genießen. Nur Zelos ist deutlich niedergeschlagen, weil statt der Damen sogar ein anderer, fremder Mann zugegen ist, worauf die anderen Herren teils beleidigend oder sarkastisch reagieren. Baden die Damen danach ein weiteres Mal, singen sie gemeinsam. Tales of Eternia In Tales of Eternia befinden sich die sogenannten Craymel Hot Springs auf Inferia. Die Szene beinhaltet eigentlich eigentlich keine Badesequenz, sondern dient Chat als Lehrmittel eines neuen Artes. Die Helden beschließen, die Craymel Hot Springs zu besuchen. Chat hingegen lehnt dies ab und möchte stattdessen in der Lobby warten. In der Umkleidekabine der Herren entdeckt Reid ein Monument von Aifread, Chats Ur-Großvater, und gibt Chat deswegen Bescheid. Sie möchte daher in die Umkleidekabine der Herren, wird aber von dem Rezeptionisten aufgehalten und gefragt, ob sie denn bereits bezahlt hat, da er sie wie viele andere auch ebenfalls für einen Jungen hält. Reid schleust Chat in die Umkleidekabine, in der Chat an dem Monument Para Ball erlernt. Direkt im Anschluss kommt Keele, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet, aus dem Bad zurück, woraufhin Chat hoch errötet hinausstürmt. Tales of Phantasia In Tales of Phantasia befindet sich die heiße Quelle im Ninja-Dorf im Haus der Häuptlingsfamilie und ist kein Teil der Hauptgeschichte, aber einer wichtigen Nebenaufgabe. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Ninja-Dorf wird vor allem Cress von Fallen in dem Haus malträtiert, da Suzu vergaß, diese zu entschärfen. Als Entschuldigung bietet ihr Großvater Ranzo den Helden an, sich in den heißen Quellen zu entspannen. Hier beneidet Amber ihre Begleiterin Mint wegen ihrer großen Brüste, was dazu führt, dass Chester in dem nur durch einen Holzzaun separierten Bereich dies mithört und die Damen bespannen möchte. Er wird aber von Amber bemerkt und angegriffen. Die zweite Szene findet statt, nachdem die Helden sich nach dem Tod von Suzus Eltern damit einverstanden erklären, sie für die Dauer ihrer Reise aufzunehmen. Dieses Mal spricht Cress Chester darauf an, wie sehr er in letzter Zeit seinen Körper gestählt hat und bewundert diesen. Dies führt dazu, dass Amber dies mithört und die Herren bespannen will. Unterdessen besucht Suzu die Herren und bringt Erfrischung für Claus, der sich regelrecht entspannt. Chester bemerkt hierbei Amber, die sie bespannt, wobei die Szene endet. Tales of Vesperia In Tales of Vesperia befindet sich der Brunnen der Wärme, Yumanju, im Norden von Yurzorea, dem westlichsten Kontinent. Insgesamt gibt es drei Sequenzen. Die erste findet zunächst bei den Jungen statt: Karol Capel läuft schon einmal voraus, weil Yuri Lowell und Raven sich Zeit lassen. Er kehrt mit der Nachricht zurück, dass es ein Loch in der Trennwand gibt, durch das man die Mädchen beobachten kann, und Raven eilt sogleich dorthin. Die Mädchen befinden sich allerdings nicht mehr dort, nachdem sie Karol gehört haben, da sie das Bad sofort danach verlassen haben. Die zweite Szene verbringen die Jungen außerhalb des Bades, da sie warten sollen, bis die Mädchen fertig sind. Raven schleicht sich dennoch zu den Mädchen und nimmt Karol gleich mit sich. Sie lauschen einem Gespräch von Rita Mordio und Estellise Sidos Heurassein, bis Judith hereinkommt, vollkommen nackt und wissend, dass Raven spannt. Draußen bricht Raven beim Anblick der angezogenen Judith zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, sie nackt gesehen zu haben. Die letzte Szene endet darin, dass die Helden in Yumanju aushelfen. Hierbei erhalten sie Kostüme. Als Belohnung dürfen sie das Bad fortan kostenlos betreten. Beim erneuten Betreten der Quellen erfolgt noch eine kürzere Sequenz. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World handelt es sich um dieselbe Quelle wie in Tales of Symphonia. Auch hier ist die Entscheidung frei, ob zuerst die Herren oder die Damen baden gehen sollen. Baden die Damen, beneiden die jüngeren die Körper von Sheena und Raine, wobei Marta einen neuen Titel erhält. Emil und Lloyd finden hier Zelos vor, der erneut die Damen bespannen will. Auch dieses Mal werden die Damen durch das Gespräch auf sie aufmerksam und brandmarken Lloyd erneut als Spanner. Baden die Herren, befindet Emil sich allein in der Quelle und wundert sich, wo die anderen bleiben. Er wird dann von Marta überrascht, die sich zu ihm in die Quelle schleicht. Sie erklärt, dass sie ein Schild aufgestellt hat, auf dem steht, dass die Quellen gereinigt werden. So können sie allein sein. Emils darauffolgender Schrei lockt die anderen Helden zur Quellen und glauben trotz Martas Einwänden, dass Emil den Trick mit dem Schild benutzt hat, um mit Marta allein sein zu können. Emil erhält dadurch einen neuen Titel. Tales of the Abyss In Tales of the Abyss handelt es sich um ein Badehaus in Keterburg. Die Helden erhalten nach diversen Gesprächen, die die erste Badeszene darstellen, neue Outfits und Titel. In der zweiten Szene erkundigt Luke sich bei Guy, ob es für ihn aufgrund seiner Angst vor Frauen in Ordnung ist, sich Frauen in Badeanzügen anzusehen. Guy entgegnet daraufhin, dass er sich nur nicht traut, sie anzufassen, sie sich aber gerne ansieht. Jade, der gelauscht hat, kommt dabei auf die Idee, einen Test durchzuführen. Luke stößt Guy daraufhin zu den Damen ins Bad, woraufhin er in seiner Angst um sich greift und sie dabei begrabscht. Er entschuldigt sich bei den Damen dafür. Anise fragt ihn danach, weil er sowohl Natalia als auch Tear angefasst hat, welche von beiden die größeren Brüste hätte. Guy entgegnet, dass es wohl Tear wäre, woraufhin die Mädchen empört sind und er sich verteidigt, dass Anise ihn doch gefragt habe. Tales of Graces f In Tales of Graces f kann das Seebad erst mit dem Shuttle angeflogen werden. Die Helden erhalten Badeanzüge und treffen sich anschließend im Badebereich. Dort kommentieren sie sich gegenseitig aufgrund ihrer neuen Outfits, bis Malik schließlich auf die Idee kommt, Cheria Unterricht im Flirten zu geben, damit sie sich endlich an Asbel wagt. Ihre diversen Flirtversuche sind mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, bis sie ihren letzten Versuch an Asbel selbst wagt, den sie nicht sofort erkannt hat, und der ihre eigenartige "sexy" Sprache besonders erheiternd findet. Nachdem die Helden gebadet haben, erhalten sie einen Bericht, dass der Finzter-Turtlez ihre Badeklamotten auf der ganzen Welt verstreut hat, die dann zusammengesucht werden können. Tales of Xillia 2 In Tales of Xillia 2 kann die heiße Quelle nicht direkt aufgesucht werden und es ist auch nicht bekannt, wo sie sich befindet. Die Szene, die als eines der alternativen Enden dient, erscheint, sobald alle Schulden von Ludger abbezahlt wurden und er sich daraufhin mit Nova vor dem Hauptgebäude der Spirius AG trifft. Daraufhin findet eine Sequenz statt, in der die Damen ihr Bad genießen. Sie wenden sich an die Herren und fragen, wie es ihnen geht. Diese befinden sich in Teepo, weil die Damen meinten, dass sie zwar gut befreundet wären, aber noch nicht gut genug, um mit ihnen gemeinsam zu baden. Innerhalb von Teepo stellt sich dann heraus, dass die Handtücher der Männer sich auflösen, woraufhin sie verzweifelt versuchen, aus Teepo herauszukommen. Tales of Hearts R In Tales of Hearts R sind die heißen Quellen von Guz Spa mehr oder weniger Teil der Hauptgeschichte, nachdem Beryl und Kohaku ins kalte Wasser des Flusses gestoßen wurden. Um sich aufzuwärmen, entscheidet Beryl, mit Kohaku in die heiße Quelle zu gehen. Die wartenden Herren erfahren indes, dass sich in den heißen Quellen eine Ritterin befinden soll, die jemanden von Despir geheilt hat. Dahinter befürchten sie Peridot, die hinter Kohaku her ist. Weil Kor sie in Gefahr vermutet, stürzt er in die heiße Quelle und erhält sogleich einen neuen Titel. Später können die heiße Quellen für separate Szenen für die Damen und Herren besucht werden. Tales of Zestiria In Tales of Zestiria gibt es insgesamt drei Sauna-Szenen, von denen eine als Plauderei stattfindet. Diese ist im Gasthaus von Damensee nach dem Sieg über Forton freizuschalten, wenn man dort übernachtet. Die Plauderei ist nötig, um die späteren Szenen zu aktivieren. Zaveid erfährt von Sorey, dass sich die Mädchen in der Sauna aufhalten, und möchte sich zu ihnen gesellen. Nachdem Sorey dies jedoch ablehnt, will Zaveid den Wind lesen, um die Mädchen zu bespannen. Die Szenen finden daraufhin gegen Ende des Spiels in einer beliebigen Stadt statt, wenn in einem Gasthaus übernachtet wird. Bei den Herren unterhalten sich Sorey und Mikleo über den eventuellen Ursprung der Sauna aus den nördlichen Regionen, während Zaveid versucht, den Wind zu lesen. Edna scheint er damit erkennen zu können, lehnt aber ab, sie zu bespannen und meint, dies in 3.000 Jahren vielleicht zu tun. Während Sorey und Mikleo dann feststellen, dass die Sauna vielleicht nach Klammwald gekommen ist, weil der Kontinent einst recht kalt gewesen war, wird Zaveids Wind durch Lailahs Feuer aufgehalten. Die Damen unterhalten sich unterdessen darüber, dass es in der Sauna der Herren recht laut ist und Mikleo und Sorey sich sicherlich über die Geschichte der Sauna unterhalten. Edna erinnert dann noch an Zaveid und Lailah beruhigt sie, dass sie seine Winde verbrannt hat. Die Damen bemerken dann, dass die Herren einfach nur kindisch sind, weil sie eine solche Ruhe und die Entspannung in der Sauna nicht einfach genießen können. Tales of Berseria In Tales of Berseria befinden sich die heißen Quellen in den Himmelssteppen. Sobald diese abgeschlossen sind, bietet eine Katz den Helden vor dem himmlischen Tor an, sich zu entspannen, bevor sie sich auf die Rückreise begeben. Nehmen die Helden dies an, begeben sich nach Damen und Herren unterteilt in die heißen Quellen. Sie entspannen sich und unterhalten sich dabei miteinander, wobei sie langsam realisieren, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es ist Velvet, die als Erste feststellt, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem eigenen Körper ist, sondern in Laphicets. Auch Eleanor hat ihren Körper mit Rokurou getauscht und Magilou mit Eizen. Die Helden mutmaßen dahinter zunächst Eizens Sensenfluch, aber Eizen meint, dass dieser niemals derart Lächerliches tun würde. Die Katz, die nun in Bienfus Körper ist, erklärt die Besonderheit dieser heißen Quelle, denn hier ist eine solche Entspannung möglich, dass der Geist den Körper verlässt und mit jemand anderem tauscht. Recht gelassen nimmt Eizen in Magilous Körper den Körpertausch, da er als Kind immer mit seiner Schwester Edna zusammen gebadet hat und sich daher nicht stört. Laphicet in Velvets Körper hingegen hält sich die Augen zu, während Rokurou begeistert feststellt, wie gut sich Eleanors Haut anfühlt. Als die Herren in den Körpern der Damen feststellen, dass Bienfu im Körper der Katz die ganze Zeit die Damen anstarrt, bitten die Damen sie, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, was sie tun. Danach fordert Eleanor nachdrücklich von Eizen und Rokurou, dass sie diese Situation vergessen und einfach nicht mehr darüber reden werden. Auch wenn sie sich sicher sind, dass dies nicht möglich ist, lassen sie auf ihre Forderung ein. Magilou stellt unter dessen fest, dass dieses ganze Vorhaben, das die Gruppe eigentlich enger zusammenführen sollte, eher noch einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben hat. Unterdessen treibt Velvet Laphicet neckisch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, als sie feststellt, dass er sich zwar aus Höflichkeit die Augen zugehalten hatte, sie dies aber nicht getan hat. Wissenswertes *Tales of Xillia ist der einzige Titel der Tales of-Hauptreihe, der keine Heiße-Quelle-Szene oder ähnliches aufweist. Galerie Heiße Quelle Symphonia Damen.png|Die Damen (Tales of Symphonia) Heiße Quelle Symphonia Herren.png|Die Herren (Tales of Symphonia) Heiße Quelle Eternia.png|Chat und Reid in der Umkleide (Tales of Eternia) Heiße Quelle Phantasia.png|Die Jungen und Suzu (Tales of Phantasia) Heiße Quelle Vesperia.png|Die Eingangshalle von Yumanju (Tales of Vesperia) Heiße Quelle the Abyss.png|Guy und die Mädchen (Tales of the Abyss) Heiße Quelle Graces f.png|Die Gruppe (Tales of Graces f) Heiße Quelle Xillia Damen.png|Die Mädchen (Tales of Xillia 2) Heiße Quelle Xillia Herren.png|Die Jungen in Teepo (Tales of Xillia 2) Heiße Quelle Hearts R Damen.jpg|Die Mädchen (Tales of Hearts R) Heiße Quelle Hearts R Herren.jpg|Die Männer (Tales of Hearts R) en:Hot Spring Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Elemente